dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku (LOTSG)
Son Goku is a Saiyan from Planet Vegeta who was sent to Earth as a baby in order to wipe out its population. Due to losing his Saiyan programming after hitting his head Goku instead became a kindhearted individual and grew up to one of Earth's greatest fighters and protectors along with the Z-Warriors. He is the husband of Chi-Chi and father of Gohan and Goten, and the greatest rival of the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta. Appearance Personality Biography Power Transformations *'Great Ape (Formerly) - '''Goku was able to assume the form of a giant ape when he gazed upon the full moon, which increased his power by a factor or 10. He lost this power when Kami permanently removed his tail. *'Super Saiyan - 'After Krillin was killed by Freeza on Namek, Goku's rage exploded and attained the legendary transformation of the Saiyan race. As a Super Saiyan, his power is multiplied 50 times allowing him to defeat Freeza's full power. Years later, after training in preparation for the androids, Goku would've been powerful enough to defeat Android 19 or 20 if he wasn't being afflicted with a Heart Virus. *'Power Stressed - ' During his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Gohan, Goku learned how to increase the initial Super Saiyan form's power, however, he discarded these transformations and focused on mastering the initial form instead. **'Super Saiyan Second Grade - 'Goku assumed this form during his and Gohan's training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, however, he discovered the substantially increased energy drain of the form and chose not to use it, as it would tire him out quicker than the normal transformation. **'Super Saiyan Third Grade - 'Directly after attaining the Second Grade power increase, Goku pushed his power further and attained this form. Like before, he recognized the flaws and abandoned this form. *'Mastered Super Saiyan - 'Along with his son Gohan, Goku mastered the initial Super Saiyan form during their year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, reducing the strain of the form both emotionally and physically to nearly nothing, which would allow them to fight longer and with more energy than before. *'Super Saiyan 2 - 'At some point during his seven years in the afterlife, Goku gained access to this form, which increases his power by a factor of 100. He first used this form to overwhelm Yakon's energy absorption, and later to fight Majin Vegeta equally. He briefly entered this transformation against Beerus but jumped to SS3 for the fight instead. **'Mastered Super Saiyan 2 - 'Goku mastered the Super Saiyan 2 transformation during his time in the afterlife, reducing the strain of the form to negligible levels. *'Super Saiyan 3 - 'Also attained during his time in the afterlife, this transformation increases his power by a factor of 400. He first used this form while holding off Majin Buu, then against Kid Buu for their final battle. He also used this form to fight against Beerus but was beaten in two light hits. **'Mastered Super Saiyan 3 - 'After the defeat of Buu, Goku mastered Super Saiyan 3, reducing the physical strain and intense power loss to manageable levels. *'Saiyan God - 'In order to fight against Beerus, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and the not yet born Pan donated their energy to Goku, allowing him to become a Saiyan God and fight on par with Beerus. As a Saiyan God, he had a God Ki of 6. **'Beyond Saiyan God - 'Goku managed to retain most of the power granted to him by Saiyan God after exiting the transformation, and briefly held a God Ki of 3.2 in this form during the fight against Beerus. After Beerus and Whis left the Earth, his power dropped slightly and went down to a God Ki of 2. His power when Beyond Saiyan God is greater than that of the revived Freeza's Final Form, which was stronger than Ultimate Super Saiyan Gohan and Kaestos at that time. **'Chou Super Saiyan - 'Goku used this transformation during the fight against Beerus after he exited Saiyan God, and briefly held a God Ki of 4 in this form. This transformation multiplies his power by 1.25. **'Chou Super Saiyan 2 - 'Goku used this form against Goku Black during their first encounter and fought on par with him. This form multiplies his power by 1.5. **'Chou Super Saiyan 3 - 'Goku has never shown this form but does have the ability to enter it, as he has attained Super Saiyan 3. It would multiply his power by 1.75. *'Super Saiyan God - '''Goku attained this godly transformation during his and Vegeta's training with Whis, and first used it against the resurrected Freeza's Golden Evolution. It increases his power by a factor of 2. Techniques Category:Main Character(s) Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Powerful Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Super Saiyans Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:God Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Super Saiyan God Category:Good Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists